dc_universe_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Nacht Dämon
The ''Nacht Dämon ("Night Demons") ''are a race of human like beings that have thrive in a galaxy with a black sun. 'Origins' The Night Demons were said to have come from a primitive species of human skeletal beings that were found by the Nazis during World War 2 and were formed into a fascist government. They were also given new weapons as well as clothes; in return, the Night Demons granted the Nazis free passage to their dimension where they started harnessing the power of their black sun. World War 2 Because of their status as a fascist regime, the Night Demons decided to assist their Nazi comrades in the war, however they were forced back into their dimension by Wonder Woman in 1944; where they stayed for the next 70 years. '2013' By the year 2013, the Night Demons remained a fascist dictatorship and still dedicated to the cause of the Nazis. At the same time in the main dimension, Captain Nazi had discovered not just documents for the Amazons; but also found records pretaining to the Night Demons and how to find them. He ordered his Stormtroopers and his newly found Amazons to seek the base of the Thule Society, which was found under a base where the former Reichstag High Command stood. The base was housing an arsenal of experimental weapons and aircraft, as well as robots. Seizing the opportunity, Captain Nazi not just took this arsenal, but also found a portal leading to the Black Sun Galaxy. Once the Amazons managed to get the portal up and running; they opened the doorway, which on the other side was founded by members of the Night Demon Schutzstaffel. The members headed through and met up with Captain Nazi and his troops on the other side. They then discussed what transpired that night so many years ago; now the Night Demons wanted revenge on Wonder Woman. Captain Nazi assured them of gaining their revenge on Wonder Woman and so they started a large trade route with them in attempts to take over the world. Wonder Woman's Capture Captain Nazi needed the perfect edge in capturing Wonder Woman and he knew just where to look; her home island of Themyscira. He ordered an all out invasion of the Amazon homeland; with the help of the Night Demons, the Amazonian Army was immedietly defeated. Captain Nazi had Queen Hippolyta held hostage which led them to broadcasting a transmission demanding for the immediete surrender of Wonder Woman; if his demands were not met, then he would kill Hippolyta. Wonder Woman flew to her now conquered home and immedietly gave herself up to Captain Nazi in order to save her people. Torturing Wonder Woman When they captured Wonder Woman, the Night Demons stole her braceletts and Lasso from her in keeping her from using them against their comrades. They also did the most horrifying thing they could ever do to her as well; without warning, she was ordered to relinquish her clothes which they believed gave her most of her powers in the first place. They tossed her into a cell that hasn't been cleaned since the 1940s, which eventually led to her being physically tortured primarily by being hit, bruised and even damaged with Black Sun weapons. Amazon Freed The torture of Wonder Woman almost depleted her of strength; then came almost one of the worst tortures for her, the Night Demons; having taken human form were attempting to rape her, however they failed miserably when Hybrid came behind with an Ultraviolet Blaster and disintergrated them into nothing. Hybrid, before finding Wonder Woman also took the liberty of aquiring her clothes and tools, as well as cleaned her up with the Quickshower Device. Once cleaned and clothed, Wonder Woman started up in the vent accompanied by Hybrid. Eventually they came up to the control room of what was a second Nazi base in the Alps. Captain Nazi was planning a large scale missile strike upon the world; using some of the newest V-3 Rockets that were made of Metallo so no laser could penetrate it until they go off with the force of 10 atomic bombs. Hybrid started for the missile silos while Wonder Woman started dishing out a little payback. Within 50 minutes, Hybrid managed to shut down the missiles before they were launched and contacted Wonder Woman who was fighting continuously against Night Demons and Nazi Troopers alike. Hybrid headed up and assisted her in the battle; then that's when the Nazis unleashed their new "Über Soldat" (Super Soldier), which hit Hybrid with a Pyronite Blast. Wonder Woman fought off the super weapon and managed to level it's Pyronite blaster; leading to Hybrid recovering almost immedietly. Hybrid ran at superspeed and smashed the super soldier into a wall with a large hole in it's chest. Return After the incident involving Wonder Woman and Hybrid, the Night Demons retreated back into their galaxy again; except 2 stayed behind because they didn't believe in fascism or being opressed; in fact they've been all for freedom ever since they were born. So while these 2 stayed behind, the rest believing in opression and fascism returned through the portal. 'Appearances' The Night Demons are known to be skeletal like in appearance whenever they are in their home dimension, however in the real world, are known to look human. They are also known to be very powerful in the night time, however less powerful in the day. These beings also prefer to have blonde hair and blue eyes like their german counterparts and it is very easy for them to be spotted. With the use of devices utilizing the power of the black sun; people are capable of seeing through their natural disguise and see their true form as well. They would usually wear uniforms of the Schutzstaffel and upon them, nazi symbols such as the swastika, the Sig Runes of the SS on their belt buckle. Officers are usually seen with black or gray officer's caps that have symbols such as the falcon holding the swastika and even the symbol known as the "Totenkopf". Officers are also said to be armed with a Luger P08 on their belt, as well as a couple of compartments for magazines. 'Powers & Abilities' The Night Demons are said to have a different set of powers in and out of their home galaxy. Black Sun Galaxy The Night Demons are said to be an everlasting being, meaning that they possess immortality thanks to their black sun. They are also said to be diminished in strength, speed, durability and other abilities whenever they are in their home galaxy; also not possessing several abilities under their black sun as well. Milky Way Galaxy While in the actual Milky Way Galaxy, the Night Demons possess more superhuman capabilities, as well as increases in their enhanced abilities to superhuman levels. When in this galaxy, these beings are capable of flight and even are bestowed with the powers to create energy shields with nothing more than the moonlight. They are also known to be invulnerable to most weapons except for a few; also possessing the power to turn invisible for an undetermined amount of time and even teleporting from one location to another. They are also known to resurrect themselves whenever they are in the actual galaxy because of their immortal capabilities; also they are known to morph into anyone or anything they choose or think of, which allows them to blend in. Weaknesses Like all beings, the Night Demons possess several weaknesses that can injure them in some ways. Anytime they are exposed to the energy of their black sun, the Night Demon's powers start to diminish to enhanced human levels; making them incapable of taking on superhumans. A yellow sun is also another way for their powers to diminish, however more than the Black Sun's energy. They are also vulnerable to being damaged by their own weapons that can concentrate Black Sun energy at them and the only way to kill them is to kill them in their own dimension, where their power of resurrection is non existant. 'Technology' The technology of the Night Demons are mostly made up of both conventional and non conventional devices. They mostly got their technology from the former Nazi regime during World War 2 and since then have managed to improve upon that said technology in terms. Weapons As said before, the Night Demon's arsenal is made up of mostly German engineered weapons; both conventional and non conventional. They have managed to make mostly non conventional weapons because they are usually more conservative when it comes to bullets. List of Weapons SMGs & Pistols *P08 Luger *Walther PP *Walther PPK *Walther P38 *C96 Mauser *Sauer 38H *Mauser HSc *MP18 *MP40 Battle & Assault Rifles *STG-44 *Haenel MKb-42 *Kar98k *Gewehr 43 *FG-42 Macine Guns *MG-34 *MG-42 Unconventional Weapons *Haenel TK-13 *TG-40 Category:Nazis Category:Schutzstaffel Category:Fanon Supervillains Category:Supervillains Category:Characters Category:Species